


Barista 02 - Scruffy No More

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-12
Updated: 2003-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: Takes place after "Children of the Gods"Summary: Life as seen through the eyes of Daniel’s barista.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Barista 02- Scruffy No More

##  The Barista 02- Scruffy No More

##### Written by dietcokechic   
Comments? Write to us at [dietcokechic@hotmail.com](mailto:dietcokechic@hotmail.com)

  * SPOILERS : None 
  * SUMMARY : Life as seen through the eyes of Daniel's barista. 
  * G [1st] 



* * *

02- Scruffy no more. 

It was nearly a month later when I saw him again. Scruffy I mean. He came in alone without tall cute guy, but that was all right. Scruffy wasn't nearly so scruffy in clothes that actually fit. Plus he had lost that vulnerable, just-been-mugged look to him. 

It was barely 6 am and I had the shop to myself for another hour. I actually like working the morning shift. Ok, maybe like is too strong a word, but it really wasn't so bad. Lots of regulars who tip nicely. Best of all, I didn't have to share it with anyone. What can I say? College textbooks don't grow on trees. 

"Good morning." I pride myself on not being one of those saccharine happy people at the crack of dawn. Sure, some folks might find that refreshing, but it's my shop (at least for the next 65 minutes) and I'll be damned if I'm Miss Cheerful. 

"Good morning." He says pushing up his glasses. I get the feeling he does that quite a bit. He was dressed in non-descript khaki pants and a button-down chambray shirt. I think I'll change his nickname to professor. He has that professory look to him. 

"Double short Americano?" I ask. 

"How'd you guess?!" He answered utterly surprised. I love it when I catch them off guard. I gave him a big smile. 

"You were in once before." 

"I was?" Uh oh. Head case? 

"Uh huh. Last month. You came in with a tall, cu.." (oops, nearly gave tall cute guy's alias away) I closed my mouth, smiled and tried again. "You came in with another tall customer." Ha! That sounded quite convincing. 

"Jack!" 

"Yeah, that was his name." Phew- the guy wasn't mental. I hate it when the cute ones are freaks. And he WAS cute. Actually, if ever got around to getting a haircut, I am pretty certain he would usurp tall cute guy on his nickname. Besides, tall cute guy (Jack) was old enough to be my father. Professor here was not. 

"So this is where we came huh?" He asks almost to himself looking around the shop. He notices me looking at him strangely and pushing up his glasses again as he offers an explanation. 

"I was extremely jet-lagged when I was in here last." Hey! That actually explains quite a few things. Rumpled clothes, no money-doesn't help fill in the blanks on the sad look though. 

"Where'd you fly in from?" I ask conversationally. Bigger tip if they think you're interested in them. And hell, I WAS curious. 

The guy swallowed once and licked his lips. Was it just me or did he look slightly pale? 

"Egypt." 

"Really?" I asked way too energetically. "God, I LOVED Egypt!" This was true actually, but did I have to be so cheerleaderish about it? Geeze. 

"You're been to Egypt?" He asked with a big smile. Ooo. Like that smile professor. 

"Yep. After graduating high school I lived in Israel for a year and spent nearly a month in Egypt. I'm a big ancient history buff I'm afraid." 

"Me too actually." Professor answered rather shyly. Suddenly I hit my forehead with my hand- his coffee you dufus! 

"Let me get your coffee for you." 

"Thanks." Professor walks around the small shop as I pull two perfect 22 second shots of espresso and add some hot water. 

"Can I ask what you did in Egypt?" This could backfire on me, but I really was curious. Some folks don't mind being friendly but they don't want you to be too friendly if you know what I mean. 

"I'm an archaeologist." He said coming back to the drink counter. 

"No shit?" Ah man! I can't believe I just said that. God, Kira- have you no sense of decorum? 

"I'm so sorry!" I gushed apologetically. Swearing on the job was definitely frowned upon. 

"No shit." Professor said giving me a huge smile. I laughed and handed him his coffee. 

"I worked on a dig in Israel actually." Now it was my turn to sound shy. 

"Really? Where?" He actually sounds interested! 

"Up in the Golan heights area. It was a late Hellenistic tel." I couldn't help it. I was trying to impress him. Only real nerdy folks and archaeologists know that 'tel' means mound. 

"Find anything good?" He asks taking a sip of coffee. He lets out a small sigh as he swallows the warm liquid. I smile smugly; I make a damn good cup of coffee. 

"The usual pottery shards and unexploded bomb shells." I answer. He laughs. AND doesn't ask for an explanation. I guess if he worked at all in the Middle East he'd know that finding bombs in the middle of digs were somewhat normal. 

"Been there, done that." He chuckles. Suddenly the faint beeping sound of a pager could be heard. 

"Darn it guys!" Professor mutters as he pulls the offensive object out of his pants. He checks the message and rolls his eyes. 

"Gotta go?" I ask. 

"Yep." He answers attaching a plastic lid to his drink. "Although they can't really start the meeting without me!" 

"Ah power." I smile leaning down onto the counter with my elbows. He flashes me a smile as he starts walking out the door. 

"See you later." He calls giving me a small wave. It was only a few minutes later that I realized he hadn't paid for his drink. Ah well, he'd be back. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: See Barista 01 for the definition of a Barista.  
> 

* * *

> © INSERT DATE IT WAS WRITTEN The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
